The End of the Prophesy
by ryuely
Summary: Harry and co. are back for their 7th and final year of Hogwarts. This story kinda ignores what happens in book 6 because it was started before that, and I don't want to ruin what happens for those people who haven't read it yet. And Ch. 2 is up! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter and co. J.K. Rowling does, I just own Jenny Smith and the plot

The End of the Prophesy

Jenny Smith looked around in awe as she walked through the Great Hall. The castle was huge! She was so excited to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the best school in Europe. Jenny had only moved to Britain 6 weeks ago, into a house that looked exactly like every other house on Privet Drive. The only difference between the houses was the large, brassy number fixed outside the front door of each one. She thought it had seemed like the kind of place where everyone was extremely nosy and nothing out of the ordinary happened, and she had been right. If it hadn't been for boy that lived at no. 4 Privet Drive right next to them, Jenny was pretty sure she would've gone crazy! They had gotten along extremely well, and her parents had even thrown him a birthday party when they found out that he wouldn't get anything of the sort from his aunt, uncle and cousin. They had also promised to write to each other every week while they were gone at school. Not paying attention to where Professor McGonagall was taking her, Jenny was rather surprised when the stopped suddenly in front of a large stone gargoyle. Professor McGonagall said the password (fizzing whizbees), and the gargoyle jumped out of the way, revealing a moving spiral staircase.

"Go up the stairs and knock on the door. Professor Dumbledore is up there waiting for you," Professor McGonagall told her kindly. Jenny nodded back and stepped on a stair, letting it take her up to the office door. When she reached the door, she grabbed the large griffin knocker and knocked cautiously on the door.

"Come in," a voice called to her as the door swung open. Jenny stepped through the door and looked around the large, circular room. Silver instruments sat on tables and shelves around the room, a phoenix stood on a perch behind the desk and a cushy armchair was placed in front of the desk. "Sit down, sit down," a man with silver hair and half-moon spectacles said as he motioned to armchair. "I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this, obviously, is my office," he said with a slight smile on his face. "Now, before the other students arrive, which they should be very soon, I'd like to sort you into your house. You're a Seventh Year, correct?" Dumbledore asked. Jenny nodded. "Very well, this is the Sorting Hat," he picked up a very dirty and tattered hat, "and it will sort you into your house when I place it on your head." With that, Dumbledore set the hat on Jenny's head, which slid down to cover her eyes. After a few long moments of consideration, the hat made up its mind and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Dumbledore pulled the hat off of her head. "I will escort you to the Great Hall. The students have arrived, and I'm sure you'll be able to find a Gryffindor to follow to your table. They are the ones with the red accents on their robes. All of your things will be brought to your dormitory while you eat. Please follow me." He led her down several flights of stairs to where the students were entering the castle. "Here you are," he said to Jenny, and then disappeared.

Jenny looked around at everyone coming in, but couldn't seem to find anyone that belonged to Gryffindor. Finally, she saw a group of three people, all with red on their robes, headed to a table at the far end of the hall. Jenny quickly followed them to the table at sat next to them, quickly looking up to the head table so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. As soon as everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall led in the First Years to the front of the room. Jenny watched interestedly while the Sorting Hat sung its song, and then while the First Years were sorted. When that was done, Professor McGonagall took away the Sorting Hat and sat at her spot at the staff table. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome everyone to a brand new year at Hogwarts! I know you are all dying to dig into our wonderful feast, so I will save my old man's banter for after we have all been fed and watered. So, tuck in!" And with that, he sat back down in the middle of the staff table and the platters on the tables became laden with food. "Wow," Jenny whispered, before helping herself to chicken and mashed potatoes. She began eating, not looking at anyone in case they realized that they had never seen her before, and that she was very obviously not a First Year.

"Would you pass the mashed potatoes?" someone asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

"What – oh, sure," Jenny replied, barely glancing at the person to her left before grabbing the potatoes. "Here you go," she said, starting to hand the bowl to him, but froze. The boy turned to take the bowl from her, but he froze, too.

"H-Harry?" Jenny said, completely disbelieving her eyes.

"J-Jenny?" Harry said at the exact same time.

"But what are you doing here?" they said in unison. Then they both started laughing, thinking of how funny it was that the one person who had made the summer bearable for them, who they thought they weren't going to see until July, was actually sitting right next to them.

"I guess this means that I won't need to send you weekly letters, huh?" Jenny asked Harry, wiping tears from her eyes. "I mean, not unless you really want the mail."

"No, no, I think that's all right," Harry replied. "I don't need post that badly." By now, Ron and Hermione were both looking at Harry and Jenny with raised eyebrows, completely confused. Seeing there faces, Harry decided that he should probably introduce them and explain everything to them. So Jenny and Harry spent the rest of the feast telling them about how they had met over the summer and were next door neighbors. When at last the plates were cleared, they stopped talking, and Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Well, now that we are all done with this wonderful feast, I have several start-of-term notices to give you. First, I would like the First Years to note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden, hence its name, the Forbidden Forest. And a certain few of our older students would do well to remember that, too," he added, glancing purposefully at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. "Hogsmeade is forbidden to all students below the Third Year, and those without a permission form. Quidditch try-outs will be held the second weekend of term. All of you who are interested should check your common room notice boards for the time of your house's try-out. Mr. Filch has kindly asked, for supposedly the five hundredth time, to remind you all that there is to be no magic used in the corridors between classes, along with numerous other things, all on a list coincidently comprising of five hundred items, which can be view on Mr. Filch's door. As those of you who read the Daily Prophet know, this summer a cure to werewolf bites was discovered. So, I would like everyone to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Professor Lupin was met with enormous applause, especially from the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Years, who had all had him four years ago. "And now," Professor Dumbledore continued when it was quiet again, "it is time for you all to scoot off to bed. Chop, chop." And with that, everyone got up and headed for their separate common room and dormitories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: checks license nope, not J.K. Rowling, so nope, don't own Harry Potter and co.,but, yay for me, Jenny Smith and the plot are all mine!

sirladyknight thanks! And I updated soon!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Jenny, do you play Quidditch?" Ron asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table the next morning for breakfast. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded very much like 'boys.'

"Of course I play Quidditch!" Jenny exclaimed. "Last year my team went to the nationals!"

"Nationals?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, my team won at school, and then we beat the teams from other schools in our half of the country, and then we went up against the team that won on the other side of the country, and we won," Jenny explained.

"Weird, you know, we don't play other schools here, we just play against the other houses," Ron said. "So, who's your Quidditch team?"

"The Fitchburg Finches," she replied.

"OK, mine's the Chudley Cannons."

"What about you, Harry? What's your team?"

"The only non-school game I saw was the Quidditch Cup in my fourth year, so I really don't know any of the teams. But there is always the Gryffindor team," Harry answered.

"OK, and you Hermione?"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "I never knew Quidditch before I came here, and I still think it's a waste of good time that you could use for something productive, like studying. Oh, and here's the seventh-year schedules, by the way."

Harry, Ron and Jenny all grabbed their schedules from Hermione and looked them over. "Transfiguration first thing this morning," Ron noted. "Hope McGonagall doesn't give us too much work."

"Ron, we take our N.E.W.T.S. this year! Of course we're going to get work, can you imagine how terrible we'd do if we didn't?" Hermione exclaimed.

"OK, OK Hermione, keep your hair on!"

"C'mon, we'd better go, or we'll be late for class. Then she'll have a reason to pile on the homework," Harry added to Ron as they all grabbed their bags and left the Great Hall for their first class of the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, this chapter was really kinda short. I didn't think it was that short,but hopefully the next one will be longer. Plz read and review! - ryuely


End file.
